1402 Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens, A.
at Hercudean Well with husband [[1256 Witless Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal Candoam, M.] and wife 1665 Amal's Gagy Voriel] Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens (born -35) Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Halfblood-brother. "That year brought Scruval a half-daughter Hybery Voriel and a halfblood-brother by his father's new marriage named Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens." "Scruval's son Machyal and his halfblood-brother Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens were selected as Officers the second year of Scruval's term as Governor, despite the transgressions of Aloof Pronimal's father Aloof Prellal. Aloof Pronimal also married the former Marshal Uvinal Felegrin through Constrincy Barbar, daughter of the Consul Pampal Barbar Qualens, who had destroyed the Naechisian fleet at Naechym but died in Roam the previous year during the Tyranny. Scruval sent Aloof Pronimal a letter chiding him against provoking Moody Machyal. Scruval and Aloof Pronimal's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was elected as Marshal for the year, and Scruval's husband Brillal was returned as Bursar, and both, along with Scruval's work in Inachria, built enough political good will that no repercussions from Aloof Pronimal's questionable marriage choices came back to haunt the family. The following year Brillal stood and was elected as Marshal while Freckled Pronimal lowered himself to the rank of Administrator, further cementing the loyalty (and pragmatism) of the family to Machyal's cause. Aloof Pronimal was selected again as Officer, showing much of the strategic thought that had made his father an effective Marshal." "When Constrincy Barbar, the politically troublesome wife of Scruval's halfblood-brother Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens died aged twenty-nine, Scruval arranged a more convenient marriage to Witless Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal Candoam, Captain of the Costan Well and son of the Consuls Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor and Devisal Candoam, through Amal's Gagy Voriel, daughter of Amal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir. " "Scruval's increasing political influence was reaping dividends for his family members. His son Machyal and halfblood-brother Aloof Pronimal were selected again as Officers, and served throughout the slave rebellion that erupted in Nelunty that became known as the Home War." "Scruval was to command the overall battle with Old Degnal commanding the Roaman legions. Sepredal and Brillal played their part, as did Scruval's son Machyal, who acted as liaison with the Inachrian forces, and Scruval's halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens, and the brilliant young commander Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who had accompanied Scruval back from Roam. The organisation of the Issycrians and the valour of the Roamans utterly routed the slaves, and Trucidal died in the battle without ceremony. " "Last year Scruval stood as Marshal, using the year to pass judgements that would discredit some of his political opponents who were proving impervious to bribes or intimidation. To help him in this regard, his halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens were elected as Administrator and Bursar respectively." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Administrator Category:Juctor Category:Qualens Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer in Home War Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Captain Category:Captain of Intrearian Well Category:Current Senator Category:Marshal Candidate Category:Absent Roam